<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Только с тобой by Lyrbis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452843">Только с тобой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrbis/pseuds/Lyrbis'>Lyrbis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrbis/pseuds/Lyrbis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты бы пошёл со мной вглубь страшного леса? — Вопрос от чего-то вырвался сам собой. Будто ему было самое место здесь и самое время сейчас.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Только с тобой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>День Святого Валентина даже в их, выглядящей для обывателей Японии слишком современной, компании, успел занять своё законное место: к вечеру у Наруто был трехмесячный запас шоколада для сладкоежек, вот только незадача — со сладким у них особо не сложилось. И почему всем так приспичило показывать своё внимание именно сегодня?! Нет, коллектив у них классный — скучные люди в сферу организации мероприятий редко идут, но что за привычка пользоваться поводами. Наруто вот искренне был убеждён, что любой день идеален для выражения чувств. И кому теперь есть это всё? Саске мог тоннами поглощать фрукты и мотти, но с магазинными засахаренными продуктами не мирился. Да и Наруто после двадцати резко перестало тянуть на всё вредное, осталась только привычка к коле, и то из-за кофеина, скорее всего. Горы шоколада во всех формах оставались нетронутыми на столе ровно до того момента, как Наруто не вспомнил, что обещал сегодня прийти пораньше. А чтобы “пораньше” и успеть за мотти — это нужно срочно валить из офиса. Контракт сегодня подписали на выгодных условиях, так что Наруто мог рассчитывать, что его отсутствие заметят не сразу и без особого рвения гневно орать в трубку с просьбами вернуться. Всего на полтора часа пораньше. В дверь постучала Хината и решение нашлось само собой.<br/>
— Наруто-кун, я хотела сказать, что всё оформлю только завтра, так что сегодня нам с тобой больше здесь делать нечего.<br/>
— Ты имеешь в виду: “я буду всю ночь не спать, зарывшись в гуглдоки и отчеты месячной давности, но лучше страдать из дома”? — Уточнил Наруто и покачал головой. Нет уж, никаких радостей жизни — так не пойдёт.<br/>
—  Хината, а возьми у меня шоколад? Пожалуйста. Весь. Ты же любишь! Что угодно с ним сделай, ладно? И меня нет. Я растворился в эфире, улетел на марс, что угодно! — Наруто прищурился, сложив руки в умоляющем жесте. Хината посмотрела на него в упор, отвела взгляд, попереминалась с ноги на ногу и в итоге согласно кивнула. Уже у выхода выпалив искреннее “ты чудо”, Наруто поспешил до станции.<br/>
Вечерний Токио нравился больше дневного, хоть и душил абсолютно также своим масштабом. Казалось, не успеешь опомниться — и вся его тяжесть рухнет тебе на плечи. И это он, здоровый и молодой с кучей возможностей зарабатывать. Он много раз предлагал Саске переехать куда-нибудь вглубь Миядзаки или, хотя бы, Киото или Осаку, но тот упрямо отказывался, каждый раз находя разные отговорки. А сводилось всё к тому, что Саске боялся, что Наруто зачахнет без бешеного ритма и в итоге они расстанутся. Идиот. Наруто бы спокойно бросил Японию, сменил гражданство, осознанно жил бы на другом от родителей континенте, пошёл работать курьером — что угодно, но не отказался от Саске. Просто потому что, а смысл? Без него. Какая разница, в каком городе жить, когда ты пуст внутри? Ни один пейзаж или рабочее предложение не сделают его счастливее. А возможность видеть любимые глаза каждый день заряжает, как ничто иное. </p><p>— Белый шоколад два, пять с клубникой. И с зелёным чаем, пожалуйста, ещё пять штук.<br/>
—  Ваша девушка, должно быть, очень счастлива — такой внимательный молодой человек. Специально взяли два не себе, — Улыбнулась Миямото-сан. Женщина владела этой лавкой традиционных сладостей уже тридцать лет, они заходили сюда с папой часто, после секций.  Наруто только улыбался и кивал каждый раз на вопросы об избраннице. Какими бы прекрасными не были люди, порой стоит отдавать себе отчёт в их картине мира и не рушить самому себе иллюзию “благостного человека”. Так можно найти грязное пятно на любимом платке и выбросить его, поняв, что уже не отстираешь. Раньше Наруто бы самого себя обозвал лицемером и трусом за подобный подход, но годы идут, жизнь сильно меняет обстоятельства вокруг. Главное не дать ей деформировать тебя.<br/>
— Надеюсь, она тоже так думает, Миямото-сан. Берегите себя, спасибо, - Наруто расплатился и вышел в уже посиневший сумеречной свежестью город.<br/>
Домой одновременно несли ноги и нужно было подготовиться: Саске был замечательным партнёром, но у всего есть нюансы. Депрессивные эпизоды у Саске случались всё реже, что не могло не радовать, но спустя почти два с половиной года отличного ментального состояния, сумма факторов его всё-таки догнала. Родители развелись, от чего Микото стала чуть чаще интересоваться жизнью сыновей, почувствовав свободу, а Фугаку решил присесть на уши Итачи, от чего тот окончательно психанул, послал его в дальние дали (с точки зрения Наруто — давно пора) и вместе с Шисуи уехал на Бали пару месяцев назад, благо агентство классное. Отбитые ребята, эти Акацуки, но как ни крути — одни из лучших креативщиков, не просто так рвущие все международные и внутренние форумы-конкурсы. Саске без Итачи всегда немного расшатывался, будто терял невидимую часть внутренней опоры, но уже не так, как в шестнадцать. Фугаку пытался вынести Саске мозг тем, какой Итачи “неблагодарный старший сын” на днях. Наруто давно не слышал такого леденящего жилы тона, с которым Саске отборно вежливо нахамил и после кинул отца в чёрный список во всех соцсетях и со всех номеров. Наруто не стал это комментировать — незачем. Может, и хорошо, что в итоге всё вскипело и вылезло наружу. Итачи хоть выдохнет по-настоящему впервые. Наруто понимает, что не смог бы так: постоянно притворяться, что любит кого-то другого, раз за разом вежливо отклонять “предложения” заняться почётным семейным делом и весь этот маскарад, от которого Итачи удалось отгородить хотя бы Саске. Раз в итоге выбор был сделан в пользу себя, то, значит, сейчас Итачи уже не боится за Саске и знает, что тот в силах сам за себя постоять. Не просчитался. </p><p>Наруто остановился перед крыльцом, развернулся и посмотрел на небо. Пара сияющих звёзд выглядывали из-за облаков. Поток мыслей прекратился, замерев вместе с телом. Обалдеть, удивился Наруто, смотря на сообщение от Сакуры. Им уже по двадцать шесть. Ещё вчера университеты заканчивали, каждый свой, а позавчера Саске был своей школьной версией — вредным до ужаса холёным котом, который порывался расцарапать лицо любому, кто посмеет нарушить его личное пространство. Наруто никогда не боялся царапин, поэтому легко подловил мальчика-проблему на выходе из музыкалки и предложил дружить. Просто так. Не мог человек, по его детской логике, так вдумчиво играющий на гитаре, быть плохим. Так и оказалось. Чутью и первому впечатлению своим Наруто доверял больше, чем логике. Парадоксально, но именно это сделало из него хорошего тактика в проектах, а не учёба в университете. Он вообще хотел всегда открыть свою студию танца, но сначала пришлось поступать на что-то попрактичнее, когда мама заболела, а потом уже в двадцать случился Саске и Наруто понял — навсегда. Кто-то должен быть практичней. Саске талантливый дизайнер и может за работу над миром одной игры получить колоссальную прибыль, но это всегда проектная работа и деньги распределяются от дня получения до следующего “удачный проект, повезло”. В офис Саске не хотел критически и Наруто его всецело поддерживал в этом решении. С таким складом характера постоянная необходимость в жёстком графике и общении с чужими людьми — мучительная. <em>Насиловать душу нельзя.</em></p><p>	Под ноги сразу бросился Курама, наглой рыжей лапой разворошил пакет, получил ласковый поджопник и, обиженный, ушёл спихивать Саске с дивана. Нормальные люди заводят милых маленьких котиков, а у них мейнкун и попробуй назови милым. Удивительно, что эта с… котина воспринимает всерьёз именно Саске. Вот и сейчас, на недовольные мяу и посягательства на рабочее место, получил крепкий захват и весомое “я сказал — ложись к себе, у тебя своё место, у нас — своё, и не донимай Наруто, он с работы”. И Курама, чёрт его дери, послушался. Всегда его слушается. Иногда Наруто казалось, что во время установления зрительного контакта с котами, у Саске открываются какие-то тайные чакры и он обретает просветление, раз может говорить с ними на одном языке.<br/>
— Да нормально, я не устал, - Наруто дошёл до гостиной уже с подносом с чаем и мотти, — Свалил на бедную Хинату стопку плиток шоколада и своё отсутствие.<br/>
Саске фыркнул и сразу вцепился в руку, притянул к себе на диван и крепко поцеловал. Судя по вредности и съеденной половине начинки холодильника, ему уже получше.<br/>
— Джентльмен из тебя, Наруто…<br/>
— Как из тебя нормальный человек, я понял, да-да.<br/>
В последний момент увернувшись от замаха, Наруто пропустил атаку щекоткой и поэтому через две минуты возни они скатились на пол, хохоча и шипя. Под тридцатник, а дури в голове столько же, правильно мама говорит.<br/>
— Саске! Ну хватит! Я тебе мотти принёс, любимые, с белым шоколадом-ахаха-сто-оп! — Саске сжал его бедра своими и победно вскинул руку, потом потянувшись за сладостью и откусил сразу половину. Прикрыл глаза, немного расслабился и довольно усмехнулся.<br/>
— Хороший мальчик, выдрессировался на шестой год.<br/>
Наруто надул губы и нарочито вздохнул:<br/>
— Вот она, трагедия  жизни! Ухаживаешь за мальчиком со школы, пиздишься за него с хулиганами, терпишь его “я не гей” четыре года и всё равно продолжаешь бегать, как дебил. И всё ради чего? Отношения, как к собачке. Спасибо, Саске, я тебя тоже очень люблю.<br/>
Саске хмурится, без прежнего аппетита дожёвывает рисовую сладость и вздыхает, вздергивая за ворот расстегнутой рубашки на себя.<br/>
— Добе, ещё раз такую чушь спизданёшь — я тебе лицо сломаю, понятно? Не похож ты на собачку, <em>хитрый лис</em>. И вообще… что там про побегать? Мне нравилось писать про тебя песни в стол, но по вечерам надо было трахать свою тогда ещё “девушку”, а потом дрочить на светлый образ следующим утром, <em>потому что нихуя ни одна девушка не ты</em>. Хочешь поговорить о  трагедии жизни? Ты не трагедия, Удзумаки, ты целый греческий театр. — Саске слез с него и поднял на ноги, беззлобно ткнул под бок и чуть улыбнулся, ободряюще. Они часто так препирались, но только от способности объективно видеть в себе и друг друге отрицательные стороны. Уже не маленькие, нечего идеализировать и незачем. Наруто вот, для большинства, ужасно энергичный и продавливает. Саске хер продавишь, где ему не надо, в том и суть.<br/>
— Прости. Я в шутку. Запорол тебе возможность закинуть удочку на петплей, а?<br/>
— Говорю же, — уминая мотти с белым шоколадом с особым аппетитом и запивая чаем, улыбнулся Саске, — Тот ещё лис. Кстати, Курама тоже лисий мудак какой-то. Для кота слишком дурацкий.<br/>
— Сам ему скажешь, или передать? — Вздёрнул бровь Наруто и завалился рядом на диван. Открытый скетчбук показал странного вида фэнтезийный лес. Что-то было в цветах нагнетающее и жуткое, но хотелось пройти по тропе, испытать судьбу.<br/>
— Прогулялся бы, — Спрашивает Саске, полностью увлеченный с виду разглядыванием сладостей, на деле поглаживающий его по бедру.<br/>
— Да, определенно. Кто там живёт по плану, какие-то монстры?<br/>
— Локация ласт босса, это начало данжа. Существо, превращающееся из красивой женщины в помесь тигра и змеи, ещё и летает. Такая вот веселуха.<br/>
Наруто положил голову Саске на плечо и стащил один с клубникой, задумчиво разглядывая уже выученный наизусть контур подбородка и изгиб длинных чёрных ресниц.<br/>
— Ты бы пошёл со мной вглубь страшного леса? — Вопрос от чего-то вырвался сам собой. Будто ему было самое место здесь и самое время сейчас. Саске замер с рукой над чашей, взял её узловатыми пальцами. Покрутил, плавно откинулся на спинку дивана. Внимательно на него посмотрел с каким-то нечитаемым оттенком и длинно кивнул.<br/>
— Да, пошёл бы. Только с тобой.<br/>
Наруто давится собственными заготовками шуток про удобное уединение в тёмной чаще и немного теряется от интонации. Так серьезно ответил, будто сказал “да” на предложение. Руки и сердца, как минимум, умереть вместе — максимум. Наруто на секунду зависает, чтобы задать себе тот же вопрос. Выдыхает, поняв, что ничего не изменилось.<br/>
— Я тоже. Только с тобой.<br/>
Саске не глядя треплет его по голове и подрывается за пультом от телевизора. У них скачан Ведьмак и ещё какой-то там заумный фильм в 4к, который Саске давно хотел посмотреть. Наруто улыбается: раз есть настроение смотреть то, что нужно обмозговать, уже хорошо. А потом ещё один вопрос не даёт ему спокойно пить чай, пока Саске настраивает умный тв.<br/>
— Что, даже с Итачи бы не пошёл?<br/>
Саске снова зависает на миг, переключается на телевизор и только когда уже поставил заставку фильма на паузу, отвечает:<br/>
— Итачи не тот человек, с кем стоит идти в ночной лес. Темнота его с ним роднит — так можно и не выйти.<br/>
Наруто громко сюпает чаем и усмехается.<br/>
— Цинично ты вдруг.<br/>
Саске пожимает плечами и придвигается вплотную, накидывая им на колени тонкий плед с завитушками.<br/>
— Человек может тебе нравиться, но всё равно иметь океан заёбов. Хуже он от этого не станет, но и лучше — тоже. Ты меня научил, как-то так вышло.<br/>
Наруто удивился, но искренне порадовался такому выводу.<br/>
— А мои заёбы?<br/>
— Твои заёбы меня восхищают и бесят одновременно.<br/>
—  Взаимно. Думаю, это хороший баланс.<br/>
Наруто рассмеялся, а Саске нажал на плей. Чай почти остыл, но показался Наруто всё равно самым вкусным. Мотти были съедены за первые полчаса драмы, а на втором часу он заснул с чистой совестью. Саске рядом, где-то в спальне копошится Курама, а значит — всё хорошо. Чёрт с ними, с работой и приступами то вредности, то дикого нытья, то вздохов в стену. До этого справлялись и сейчас справятся как-нибудь. Тактика “напролом как-нибудь” Наруто ещё никогда не подводила.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>